


Pinky Promise

by bluepanctus



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Fluff, I'm sorry I don't really know much about preschool, Jonghyun is their preschool teacher, Lots of Crying, M/M, Minhyun and Seongwu are kids so they're just friends, Some Wanna One members appear but are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepanctus/pseuds/bluepanctus
Summary: kid!Seongwu meets kid!Minhyun for the first time, and things just fall into place.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because clearly the onghwang ship deserves more love and kid!Seongwu just had to be written even though I ended up writing till 3am. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Seongwu is really excited about his first day at preschool because mummy and daddy told him that he was going to meet lots and lots of new people and that he could make friends with all of them. And no, there aren’t tears welling up in Seongwu’s eyes as he kisses mummy and daddy goodbye, because Seongwu’s a man now and daddy told him that men don’t cry.

He waves at them with a slight pout to his lips and watches only a little sadly as they drive away, shoulders sagging when he can’t see their car anymore. There’s a slight tremble to his lower lip as Seongwu realises that his mummy and daddy are really gone, and he wants to cry and stomp his feet on the ground, but no, mummy said to behave. Seongwu doesn’t want to make his mummy angry so he holds it in as best as he can, until his face turns red and his hands turn clammy from trying way too hard.

“Oh, Seongwu, why don’t you come on in now? Don’t you want to meet the others?” Seongwu looks up to see a really handsome teacher who also has a really nice voice. And oh, he can meet the others now? Seongwu forgets all about his mummy and daddy, and runs into the building while pulling his teacher along. His teacher laughs all funny because each syllable comes out like staccatos, but Seongwu doesn’t mind because his teacher is really, really nice for letting him meet new friends.

When Seongwu enters, every head turns to look at him. He feels a bit nervous now that it’s suddenly so quiet, and he averts his eyes to the ground so that he doesn’t have to look at anyone, but his teacher’s patting his back encouragingly and smiling at him, so Seongwu draws in a deep breath to muster as much courage as he can.

He looks up to stare at nowhere in particular, and rushes out, “Hi, my name is Ong Seongwu! But, you can just call me Seongwu, without the Ong. My hobby is sleeping, and um, yeah…” Seongwu finishes off rather lamely, and he looks down again to play with the hem of his shirt as his initial courage fades off. It’s still so silent in the room. Everyone probably hates him now, and he’ll probably have to sulk in one corner alone with the nice teacher until mummy and daddy comes to pick him up, and -

“Hi, I’m Daniel! My hobby is sleeping too!” Seongwu’s face visibly lightens up when a boy practically bounces over to him and holds out a hand for him to shake, his other hand holding on to a packet of jellies. “My mommy said not to eat jellies because I might get cavities, but I snuck out some. I can share mine with you if you want some!” Daniel exclaims, and Seongwu happily grabs his hand to give his best ever handshake because Daniel seems really nice and offered him jellies, so Seongwu likes him already.

The others come over to introduce themselves to Seongwu too, and they all end up being very nice people, unlike what he initially thought. It’s really hard to remember all their names though, but Seongwu tries to remember anyway because he wants them to like him. So he makes himself remember that there’s someone called Jaehwan, the lazy-looking one, Jisung, the really naggy one, Jihoon, the cutie, Woojin, the one with the snaggletooth, and so on.  

Seongwu goes through the names and faces over and over until he remembers everyone, except for one last person. He can’t match a name to this person’s face, but it’s all because he didn’t come up to Seongwu to introduce himself. He’s sitting all alone at the back of the room while hugging his knees to himself, and Seongwu can’t help but think he looks really sad, so he strides over to where he is and sits next to him.

“Hi, what’s your name? I’m Seongwu!” Seongwu hides his nervousness behind what he hopes is a smile, and watches as the boy in front of him looks at him in shock. Seongwu notices dried tear-tracks on the boy’s cheeks but doesn’t point them out, and instead waits earnestly for a response. “Minhyun,” mumbles the boy, while wiping furiously at his cheeks to erase the evidence of him crying, but the red eyes give him away anyway.

“Minhyun, why do you look so sad?” Seongwu wants Minhyun to be happy, just like everyone else. Minhyun’s lips begin to tremble and he looks like he’s going to cry again, and Seongwu just doesn’t know what to do because what did he do wrong? He just wanted to help poor Minhyun. Seongwu feels his own lips tremble and now he wants to cry too.

Suddenly, the nice teacher is beside them and patting both of their backs in a very comforting way. “Minhyun dear, is it because you miss your mom and dad?” Minhyun looks wide-eyed at the teacher, amazed at how the teacher managed to find out, and nods his head slowly. Seongwu thinks Minhyun looks a little cute, but still not as cute as Jihoon though.

Now that Seongwu knows the reason, he doesn’t feel like crying anymore, but Minhyun still looks like he wants to, so he quickly digs into his yellow backpack and finally, there it is.

“Here, I’ll let you hug my teddy.” Seongwu offers to Minhyun. It’s his favourite teddy which he always hugs whenever he’s sad and never allows others to play with, but he’s willing to let Minhyun hug it too. Minhyun looks hesitant, but Seongwu gives him a nod despite the slight twinge in his heart, and Minhyun finally holds the teddy with his chubby hands, and then hugs it really tightly with his eyes closed. Minhyun looks really cute all of a sudden, and Seongwu can’t stop staring in awe because how did Minhyun become so much cuter than Jihoon in one second?

Then, Minhyun opens his eyes, and gives him a really big, radiant smile that brightens up Seongwu’s world, and Seongwu thinks that wow, Minhyun is really pretty.

Seongwu and Minhyun follow each other around everywhere after that. When Seongwu doodles, Minhyun doodles. When Minhyun sleeps, Seongwu sleeps. When Seongwu goes to the toilet, Minhyun goes too even though Teacher Jonghyun (Seongwu finally finds out the handsome teacher’s name) says he can only help one person at a time. Seongwu thinks they fit together like two pieces of puzzle, and Minhyun agrees too, so it must be right.

Seongwu realises that time flies by really fast when you’re having fun, because his mummy and daddy are back again to bring him home. He’s not as excited to see them as he thought he would, because they’re pulling him away from Minhyun and walking towards their car which means that Seongwu’s going to be very, very far away from Minhyun, but he doesn’t want that.

His heart just hurts so much that Seongwu can’t help bursting into tears, so his mommy and daddy give him his teddy to hug but the tears still won’t go away. Seongwu’s just seconds away from sprawling on the dirty ground and crying even harder, when suddenly he feels warm arms circling around his body.

He doesn’t realise that it’s Minhyun until he hears the words “Seongwu, don’t cry” whispered over and over again into his ear, Minhyun’s sweet voice and reassuring pats on his back comforting him in a way that his teddy couldn’t. His tears finally stop flowing and Seongwu sniffles as he hugs Minhyun as tightly as he can, because he knows he’ll have to let go soon.

“We’ll see each other again tomorrow, so don’t cry, okay?”

“Promise that we’ll see each other again.”

Minhyun holds out his pinky to clasp with Seongwu’s and gives Seongwu his big, radiant smile.

“Pinky promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys found it as fluffy as I wanted it to be. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
